Una noche a tu lado
by AllenAbaddonia
Summary: La navidad esta a solo unos días. La amistad entre Azusa y Ui, amigas desde que entraron a estudiar en la preparatoria Sakuragaoka, dará un cambio drástico conforme las festividades estén más cerca.
1. Chapter 1

Bien, desde que ví la segunda temporada de este anime, deseaba leer algo de esta pareja y decidí probar y escribir un fic. Me gustaría compartirlo para saber si es de su agrado, así como ser corregido en caso de tener algún error, etc...

Esta planeado para ser una historia mediana de 5 capítulos que se irán agregando uno cada semana o posiblemente si tengo tiempo libre agregue dos cada semana, no puedo asegurar eso pero mínimo tendrán uno cada domingo que será escrito el viernes y el sábado.

Contenido: Soft yuri - Ui x Azusa

Ni el anime/manga de K-ON! ni los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados por mi persona con fines no lucrativos.

Capitulo 1.

Estaba sentada afuera de la casa de Yui, aparentemente tanto ella como Ui estaban durmiendo y no se atrevía a entrar, prefiriendo sentarse a esperar. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y estaba aferrada a sus piernas, temblando ligeramente a causa del frío. El invierno estaba siendo bastante duro ese año, suerte que se había abrigado bien esa mañana. Vestía con un pants blanco, una playera celeste de manga larga y cuello alto y un abrigo azul marino. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes y su cuello por una bufanda, todos del mismo color que la playera. Tenía parte del rostro cubierto por la bufanda pues así podía estar un poco más cálida mientras esperaba. A su lado izquierdo estaba su guitarra, una Fender Mustang'69 color Rojo Dakota, guardada en su estuche.

No se percató de cuánto tiempo había pasado, simplemente escuchó unos pasos que venían de la calle y levantó el rostro, encontrándose con Ui que venía de la calle, aparentemente de hacer las compras debido a la bolsa que llevaba en su mano derecha. Esta rió un poco y se acercó, mirándola con cierta curiosidad

_-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?-_

Preguntó la castaña, tendiéndole una mano a la chica para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

_-Yo… bueno… creí que estaban dormidas pues toqué y nadie me abría, así que decidí esperar-_

La castaña sonrió, abriendo la puerta de la casa y dejando a Azusa pasar, entrando detrás de ella y cerrando

_-Supongo que Yui sigue dormida… debiste enviarme un mensaje al celular, así te hubiera respondido-_

_-Lo sé… pero no quería despertarte, ¿Cómo iba a saber que ya habías despertado?-_

_-No tienes que preocuparte tanto, podré vivir si duermo cinco minutos menos… la próxima vez mándame un mensaje o me enojaré-_Sonrió, quitándose el abrigo y colgándolo en un perchero. Debajo de aquel abrigo beige que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, llevaba una playera negra de manga larga y una falda del mismo color que llegaba un poco más debajo de sus rodillas. Para proteger sus piernas del frío, llevaba unas medias largas que ascendían hasta su muslo, perdiéndose debajo de la falda.

Ambas chicas se adentraron a la sala y se sentaron debajo del kotatsu, encendiéndolo. Azusa sonrió al sentir como poco a poco comenzaba a entrar en calor y cerró los ojos, recostando la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre la mesa. Suspiró suavemente, mirando con el ojo derecho a Ui que estaba a su lado y le dedicó una sonrisa tierna.

_-¿Crees que Yui tarde en despertar? Me pidió que viniera para ayudarle a ensayar pero…-_

_-Jajaja, conoces a mi hermana, seguramente en un par de horas despertará… pero da igual, ¿desayunaste? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo también? Haré el desayuno así que puedo hacer también para ti-_

Sonrió mirándola mientras sus ojos brillaban. Ya había probado antes la comida preparada por Ui y sabía que tenía un sabor muy bueno y era obvio, siendo ella quien cocinaba para ella y su hermana, todos los días practicaba _-Claro, si no es ninguna molestia… pero si lo deseas puedo ayudarte- _Dijo mientras se ponía de pie aunque fue detenida por la castaña que le sonrió mientras era ella quien se levantaba

_-Tranquila, puedo encargarme yo sola, tengo que cuidar de mi hermana siempre así que la cocina no es un problema para mí-_

_-¿Segura? Mmm… ¿no quieres ayuda en algo más? No quiero quedarme solo viendo…-_

_-Tranquila, Yui me ayudó con la limpieza ayer así que descansa, ¿sí?-_

_-Está bien…-_ Volvió a tomar asiento, un poco a su pesar pero sonriendo y tomó su guitarra, sacándola del estuche y comenzando a tocar aunque sin conectarla a ningún amplificador para no hacer escándalo. La castaña sonrió y fue a la cocina que se encontraba al lado, comenzando a sacar las cosas para hacer el desayuno, tarareando suavemente una canción que Azusa identificó como una de las que habían tocado las chicas en la presentación durante la ceremonia de bienvenida, cuando ella había entrado a la preparatoria Sakuragaoka.

Unos minutos después, comenzaba a percibirse en el aire el aroma del curry que comenzaba a cocinarse mientras Ui salía por un momento de la cocina y se dirigía a la segunda planta, entrando a la habitación de su hermana mayor

_-Yui, es hora de levantarte, el desayuno está casi listo y Azusa está esperándote- _Le dijo moviéndola un poco aunque la mayor no parecía haberle escuchado y seguía profundamente dormida. Ui volvió a moverla, hablando un poco más fuerte y esta vez reaccionó. La mayor se talló los ojos con el dorso de la mano y los abrió un poco, mirando a su hermana.

_-Diez minutos más…- _Le pidió volviendo a acomodarse en su cama, abrazando su almohada suavemente

_-No, tienes que levantarte, Azusa está esperando- _Le dijo volviendo a moverla y abrió la cortina, dejando entrar la luz del sol la cual hizo que la mayor no tuviera más opción que levantarse. Ui sonrió y volvió a la cocina, siguiendo con la preparación del desayuno mientras Azusa seguía concentrada tocando.

_-¿Se levantó?- _Preguntó a la castaña, dejando de tocar para guardar la guitarra y dirigirse a la cocina.

_-Sí, aunque no quería hacerlo- _Azusa rió al oírla, negando con la cabeza y poniéndose de pie a su lado, mirando la comida que estaba casi lista

_-¿A qué hora se acostó ayer a dormir?-_ Preguntó aunque justo cuando Ui estaba por responder, la mayor de las hermanas se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, saludando a las dos menores que estaban encargándose de servir los alimentos.

Azusa volteó a verla y en cuanto la encontró con los ojos, no pudo evitar reír por el aspecto que tenía: Completamente despeinada, el pijama desarreglado e incluso un poco de saliva seca en la comisura de sus labios. Ui se acercó y le arregló el cabello a su hermana para luego humedecer un trapo y limpiar su boca con delicadeza.

Luego de aquel gesto que hizo sonreír a Yui y suspirar a Azusa, llevaron las cosas al kotatsu y se sentaron, dando gracias y comenzando a comer _–Sempai, tienes que ser más responsable, estas ya en segundo año-_ Regañaba Azusa a Yui que era defendida por Ui con argumentos que no tenían mucho que ver aunque hacían que Azusa desistiera pues la chica veía todas las cosas negativas de su hermana de una forma positiva y en caso de no poder verlo así, lo llamaba tierno, defendiéndola de cualquier comentario como una madre defendiendo a su hijo de las críticas de otras personas, demostrando el cariño que sentía por su hermana.

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas desde que desayunó con Ui y Yui. Ahora se encontraba en casa de ellas pero, solamente con Ui ya que la mayor había salido con las demás chicas para pasear e ir a tomar un café. Ellas tenían planes con Jun qué canceló de último momento por un problema en casa. Decidieron posponer los planes y pasar el día juntas así que estaban recostadas en la cama de Ui, mirando el techo y conversando mientras escuchaban música de distintos grupos que eran de su agrado en la computadora que tenían a un lado en la mesa de noche. Primero Ui elegía una canción y luego Azusa la siguiente, así sucesivamente.

De pronto, Ui hizo una pregunta que sorprendió demasiado a Azusa y aparte le hizo sonrojarse demasiado, volteando a ver a la castaña _-¿Alguna vez has besado a una chica?-_ Preguntó mirando el video de la canción que había elegido mientras escuchaba como la chica de cabello oscuro tosía a su espalda. Volteó a verla, sorprendiéndose al encontrarla completamente ruborizada y desviando su mirada a un lado

_-N-no…-_

_-¿Segura?- _Dijo divertida al ver esa reacción, sospechando que eso no era cierto.

_-Segura… no he besado a una chica-_

_-Pero te gustaría-_

_-NO!- _Dijo ruborizándose más

_-Sí, te gustaría… ¿es Yui?-_ Preguntó sonriendo, con mucha curiosidad pero al mismo tiempo emocionada, su hermana y la chica eran muy unidas, quizá había algo más que amistad entre ambas.

_-Ya te dije que no he besado a una chica…- _Dijo ruborizada, mirándole de reojo

_-Vale, vale, disculpa- _Sonrió y se recostó, mirando el techo de su habitación mientras estiraba una mano hacia el techo, mirándola unos momentos.

_-Aunque… no dije que no deseara hacerlo…-_ Susurró sonrojada mientras se recostaba boca abajo, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada. La castaña le miró sorprendida, ladeando la cabeza con cierta curiosidad.

Al escuchar a su amiga, sonrió y volteó a verla, haciendo que le mirara también _–¿Quieres probar?- _Susurró sonriendo, con las mejillas un poco ruborizadas, notando que las de su amiga estaban completamente rojas.

Azusa miró a un lado, nerviosa, tragando saliva y sin saber que responder a aquella pregunta. ¿Estaría bien hacerlo? No era que no quisiera… tampoco le desagradaba su amiga pero, nunca antes había besado a alguien por lo que ese sería su primer beso. ¿Sería también el primer beso de Ui? _–Pero… nunca he besado a nadie…-_ Susurró apenada, mirando a la castaña fijamente a los ojos.

Sonrió, intentando darle valor a su amiga para animarla y se acercó un poco, acariciando su mejilla suavemente con la mano izquierda _–Yo tampoco…- _Le dijo sonriendo y se acomodó en la cama, quedando sobre Azusa, que cada que sus ojos se encontraban con su mirada, miraba a otro lado y se ruborizaba otro poco y se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

_-Ui…-_ Susurró notando que la castaña se acercaba un poco más a ella y entonces cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente para relajarse mientras sentía como colocaba su mano sobre su mejilla y le acariciaba suavemente, juntando sus frentes _–Yo… no se… ¿estás segura?-_ Susurró abriendo los ojos, ruborizándose al verla tan cerca mientras sus manos se aferraban a la cobija de la cama a causa de los nervios pues era la primera vez para ella estando tan cerca de otra persona y tratándose de su mejor amiga hacía que se pusiera aún más nerviosa.

_-Si no quieres, no tienes que hacerlo…- _Susurró, acariciando la mejilla de la de cabello oscuro, sonriéndole dulcemente. Azusa negó suavemente con la cabeza, seguido de un pequeño susurro

_-Está bien… pero te dije que no se besar-_ Le dijo cerrando los ojos mientras esperaba. Ui sonrió y poco después colocó sus labios sobre los ajenos, cerrando los ojos mientras le besaba de una forma tierna y de cierta forma inexperta pues no había besado a nadie antes. Azusa no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir la calidez de los labios ajenos sobre los suyos e inconscientemente llevó sus manos a la cintura de su amiga, tomándola con delicadeza mientras correspondía de forma tímida su beso.

Unos segundos después, Ui se separó y sonrió, recostándose nuevamente al lado de Azusa y mirando el techo. Azusa se giró, preocupada y se acurrucó a su lado, rodeándola con su brazo derecho por encima de su estomago _–¿Lo hice mal?- _Preguntó preocupada al pensar de que quizá aquello le había desagradado a su amiga, que negó con la cabeza

_-No, tranquila-_ Le dijo la castaña sonriendo, abrazándola suavemente y acariciando su cabeza. Le gustaba ese lado de Azusa, tan tierna, tan tímida y tan frágil a pesar de que siempre se comportaba de una forma decidida y un poco explosiva. Le sonrió dulcemente, sintiendo como apoyaba su mejilla en su hombro y comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Sin darse cuenta, las dos quedaron profundamente dormidas en la cama, acurrucándose una a la otra y dibujado en el rostro de ambas una sonrisa tierna.

* * *

Al despertar, Azusa se encontró sola en la cama, arropada con la cobija. Se alteró un poco al no sentir a nadie a su lado y abrió los ojos pues aunque había despertado, seguía con estos cerrados. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ya había caído la noche y se sentó en la cama, mirando alrededor mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la oscuridad del cuarto. No había señales de su amiga.

Entonces, escuchó un ruido que provenía de la panta baja, seguía adormilada y no podía identificar los sonidos claramente pero aparentemente eran risas. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar, abriendo la puerta de la habitación. El corredor y las escaleras tenían la luz apagada al igual que la habitación, pero ya sus ojos se habían adaptado a la oscuridad y podía ver por donde debía caminar.

Al bajar las escaleras, se encontró con todas las chicas reunidas en la sala, incluso estaba ahí Nodoka, amiga de la infancia y vecina de Yui. Estaban cenando yakiniku y arroz. Al verla, Ui sonrió y se puso de pie, acercándose a ella y tomando su mano, haciéndola acercarse al kotatsu y meterse en este, quedando entre ella y Ritsu. Sonrió mientras comenzaba a comer, mirando a las chicas y escuchando lo que decían mientras se integraba a la conversación aunque no entendía mucho, al parecer estaban contando sobre las cosas que habían hecho ese día. Entonces, una pregunta le hizo recordar lo que había ocurrido con Ui y el rubor no tardó en hacerse presente en su rostro _–¿Ustedes que hicieron?- _Preguntó Mio, mirando a Ui y a Azusa _–Creí que habían salido con Jun-_

Se sintió salvada al oir a Ui responder _–Si, ese era el plan pero canceló… así que nos quedamos _en casa- Explicó brevemente, sin decir las cosas que habían hecho aunque Ritsu había notado que Azusa se sonrojó y la joven sabía que su sempai no estaría conforme con esa respuesta…

_-Y… ¿Qué hicieron en casa?- _Preguntó Ritsu, codeando a Azusa, que dio un pequeño brinco al sentir el leve golpe de la mayor.

_-Nada en especial… solo conversamos-_ Le dijo Ui, completamente tranquila aunque se notaba que también disfrutaba de ver tan nerviosa y avergonzada a su compañera.

_-¿De qué?- _Insistía la mayor, mirando a ambas chicas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_-Aah… nada importante…- _Decía Ui, buscando calmar la curiosidad de la baterista. Le dedicó una sonrisa confiada y aparentemente eso apagó la curiosidad que sentía la chica que se quedó en silencio, siguiendo con su cena y no volvió a preguntar nada relacionado con el tema.

* * *

Ya era más de la media noche cuando se retiró Nodoka, quedando solamente Azusa, Ui y Yui aunque esta última ya se había quedado dormida. Se puso de pie, tomando su abrigo dispuesta a retirarse _–¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche? Es tarde como para que te vayas sola, vives un poco lejos-_

Volteó a ver a la menor de las hermanas, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza _–Pero… ¿estás segura?- _Preguntó un poco insegura, no quería ser una molestia para ellas, ya había sido suficiente pasar todo el día en su casa

_-Tranquila, quedate a dormir, tus padres saben que estas aquí y es mejor que te quedes a que salgas a estas horas-_

Lo pensó un momento y sonrió, dejando nuevamente su abrigo en el perchero _–Esta bien, me quedaré- _Dijo sonriendo y caminó junto a su amiga.

Ambas se dedicaron a escombrar, lavar y arreglar las cosas que habían usado a lo largo de la tarde/noche. Al terminar, fueron a la habitación de la castaña y se sentaron en la cama, mirando por la ventana. Azusa dio un pequeño bostezo y Ui sonrió divertida, abrazándola y echándose en la cama, quedando abrazada a ella. Azusa se sorprendió un poco y le miró, ladeando la cabeza. Ui le miraba a los ojos y le sonrió dulcemente _–Vamos a dormir- _Le dijo. Se notaba el cansancio en sus ojos, no solo Azusa estaba agotada de aquel día. Esta asintió y se levantaron para luego volver a recostarse aunque debajo de las cobijas. Estaba de espaldas a la castaña cuando sintió sus brazos rodeándola por la cintura y escuchó su susurro, sintiendo su aliento en la nuca _–Buenas noches Azusa… descansa-_ Su piel se erizó y un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda.

_-Igual tu Ui…- _Susurró sonriendo de forma tierna aunque alegre y en menos de diez minutos, volvía a estar dormida en brazos de su amiga.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo dos, espero sea de su agrado y también espero sus opiniones, comentarios y criticas porque claro, no todo es perfecto y mi trabajo dista mucho de serlo aunque poco a poco se aprende. Honestamente este es mi primer fic en forma, aunque anteriormente ya he escrito otros trabajos para la escuela además de dedicarme gran parte de mi tiempo libre a los juegos de rol por foro x3

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo

Capítulo dos.

La mañana llegó más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, pero era así, tenía que iniciar un nuevo día. Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que a lo largo de la noche se había volteado, quedando frente a frente con su amiga que estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia de ella. Se ruborizó al verle tan cerca y miró a un lado. Ella aun dormía. Azusa sonrió tiernamente, más relajada luego de la sorpresa que se llevó al abrir los ojos y encontrar ella rostro de su amiga a menos de cinco centímetros del de ella. Le acurrucó, acariciando su espalda y su cabello con suma delicadeza.

Azusa estaba del lado de la cama recargado contra la pared así que teniendo la espalda hacia esta, podía ver hacia la ventana, notando que el clima no había mejorado mucho a como estaba el día anterior, al contrario, parecía que hiciera más frío aún. Suspiró. No le gustaba el frío, por eso le desagradaba el invierno.

Se había perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando las cosas del día anterior, especialmente aquel beso… se ruborizó y escuchó una pequeña risita, entonces miró a su amiga que había despertado sin que ella se percatara _–Te ves linda así-_ Le dijo la castaña, besando suavemente su mentón _momentos antes de sentarse en la cama, mirando por la ventana –Parece que aún hará frío…-_ Susurró suspirando. Se levantó, sentándose de espaldas a Azusa mientras se ponía sus pantuflas y luego se puso a acomodar algunas cosas en su escritorio.

Azusa tardó en levantarse, no quería hacerlo, hubiera preferido quedarse ahí, al lado de su amiga y dormir un rato más pero al parecer no podría hacerlo. Se sentó y camino hacia la ventana, mirando a través de esta. Fue rápidamente por su celular, que estaba en el escritorio de la castaña y envió un mensaje a su madre _"Mamá, sigo en casa de Ui, llegaré en la tarde. Te quiero"_

Ui había vuelto a la cama mientras ella enviaba el mensaje y le miraba sonriendo _–¿Quieres desayunar?- _Le preguntó mientras apoyaba su codo en su rodilla y su mejilla en la mano, sosteniendo su cabeza.

Azusa asintió suavemente _–Claro, pero tendrás que dejar que te ayude- _Ui rió y se levantó, tomando la mano de Azusa y la hizo sentarse en la cama.

_-Eres mi invitada, así que no puedo dejar que trabajes-_ Le dijo sonriendo y le revolvió el cabello como si se tratara de una niña pequeña. Azusa suspiró pero no reclamó y en su lugar, cuando la castaña salió de la habitación se quedó ahí. Tendió la cama y una vez terminada su tarea, fue al baño para arreglarse el cabello pues lo tenía alborotado.

Mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras, pudo ver que la habitación de Yui estaba abierta y eso le sorprendió un poco _–Así que madrugaste…-_ Susurró sonriendo, de cierta forma alegre por ver que su sempai fuera ligeramente responsable aunque al bajar las escaleras esa idea desapareció al ver a Ritsu y Yui sentadas debajo del kotatsu, estando esta última completamente dormida. Suspiró y se acercó, sonriendo a Ritsu mientras se sentaba a su lado _–Y yo que creía que había madurado un poco-_ Comentó mirando a Yui

_-Resígnate, nunca lo hará- _Comentó Ritsu encogiéndose de hombros y ambas rieron. Ui llegó de la cocina, dejando los alimentos que había preparado en el kotatsu y se sentó, al lado de Azusa y enfrente a Ritsu. Las tres comenzaron a comer mientras conversaban, especialmente sobre las actividades del club.

Estaban a pocos días de navidad y la escuela había preparado un festival que se celebraría el 24 desde el medio día hasta las diez de la noche y Ritsu tenía planeado hacer una solicitud para tocar durante el festival para animar el ambiente. Era una buena idea aunque necesitaban dejar la solicitud al consejo estudiantil ese mismo día para que hubiera tiempo de hacer los preparativos, por ese motivo habían acordado volver a reunirse en casa de Yui ese día.

Luego del festival escolar, este sería su segundo concierto con las chicas así que se le podía notar bastante emocionada, después de todo había sido bastante divertido tocar con ellas la primera vez y ahora tenía otra oportunidad para hacerlo por lo que deseaba que todo saliera bien.

* * *

Más tarde, cuando Mio y Mugi llegaron, tuvieron que despertar a Yui para llenar la solicitud que tenían que entregar al consejo estudiantil para el concierto pues tenían que pedir el escenario, así como entregar una lista de las canciones, una duración aproximada, etc…

Nodoka les ayudaba a hacerlo, ya que era miembro del consejo estudiantil estaba al tanto de los distintos grupos y clubs que utilizarían el escenario así como una agenda en donde estaban organizadas las presentaciones ya aprobadas. Con ella ayudándoles, todo fue bastante más sencillo y finalmente quedaron todas de acuerdo. Tendrían 2 horas el escenario, después de una presentación del club de teatro. Tocarían desde las siete hasta las nueve, con un pequeño descanso a las ocho y media y luego de ellas habría una presentación del club de jazz, al cual pertenecía Jun.

Pasó menos de media hora para que la solicitud estuviera completa, solamente faltaba entregarla a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, tarea de la cual Nodoka había ofrecido encargarse pues tenía que ir a la preparatoria a las tres para seguir con los preparativos del festiva que sería en dos días. Siendo el primer festival navideño de la escuela, querían hacer algo memorable que quedara grabado en la mente de las estudiantes.

Al terminar, la dejaron a un lado y comenzaron a conversar de distintas cosas, optando por relajarse un rato ya que no podían practicar, Ritsu no tenía con que tocar y era imposible que llevara su batería aunque más tarde como siempre fue Mio quien tomando el papel responsable propuso ir a casa de Ritsu a practicar, tenían solo dos días después de todo. Ritsu lo pensó un rato y asintió _–Claro, mis padres no están y mi hermano salió con sus amigos, podemos practicar en casa-_

Entonces, el celular de Ui y poco después el de Azusa, sonaron. Ambos habían recibido un mensaje de texto de Jun. Era sobre los planes del día anterior que habían dejado para cuando ella estuviera libre y ahora le preguntaba a ambas si podían salir. Azusa miró a Ui como buscando que respuesta debía darle… por un lado quería salir con sus amigas pero por el otro tenía que ensayar para el concierto. Mio sonrió un poco y le dio una palmada en la espalda a la menor _–Azusa, anda a divertirte con ellas. Eres muy buena tocando así que no tendrás problemas si no asistes al ensayo de hoy, aunque mañana tendrás que esforzarte por completo-_

La chica sonrió aunque estaba un poco insegura pero entonces Ui le abrazó desde atrás por el cuello _–Gracias sempai- _Dijo a Mio para luego despedirse, arrastrando con ella a Azusa que se despidió mientras Ui tiraba de la manga de su playera. Al llegar a la puerta, las dos tomaron su abrigo y entonces fueron alcanzadas por Nodoka

_-Tengo que ir a la escuela así que si no les molesta les acompañaré-_ Dijo la mayor sonriendo y las dos asintieron.

* * *

Se encontraron con Jun a unas calles de la escuela así que decidieron acompañar a la mayor para luego ir ellas a su destino. Mientras caminaban, se formaron en parejas para no estorbar a los demás peatones. Iban Jun y Ui delante mientras que Azusa y Nodoka iban atrás. La joven de cabello oscuro iba mirando a Ui, sonriendo dulcemente y sin percatarse de la mirada de la mayor, que le observaba atentamente. De no haber sido por aquellas palabras que susurró, nunca se hubiera dado cuenta _–¿Te gusta Ui?- _Escuchó el susurro de la chica y se ruborizó por completo, volteando a verla.

_-No…-_

_-Mmm… ¿segura?-_

_-En serio…-_

_-No le diré a nadie…-_

_-¡Ya dije que no!- _Exclamó subiendo un poco la voz, haciendo que las dos chicas que iban adelante voltearan a verlas con curiosidad

_-¿Qué pasa?-_ Preguntó Ui, mirando a Azusa con curiosidad pues estaba completamente ruborizada y rió un poco al notar que cuando sus miradas chocaron, esta había desviado rápidamente sus ojos hacia un lado

_-Na-nada…-_ Susurró Azusa mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente pues las cuatro se habían detenido. Puso sus manos en los hombros de Ui y la empujó _–Vamos, sino nunca llegaremos- _Le dijo, intentando evitar que hiciera más preguntas.

La castaña se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, sonriente. Al llegar a la escuela, se despidieron de Nodoka y siguieron caminando hacia la casa de Azusa. Ui se había cambiado en casa mientras esperaban a las chicas del club pero ella seguía con la ropa del día anterior así que iba a cambiarse de ropa. Al llegar, notó que sus padres no estaban y había una nota en la mesa, así como un sobre lleno de dinero.

_Hija, tu padre y yo hemos tenido que salir de la ciudad pues nos han llamado para informarnos que uno de los miembros de nuestro antiguo grupo se encuentra hospitalizado y esta grave. Debido a la situación, hemos decidido ir a verle. Te dejamos dinero para que compres tu comida y la cena. No sabemos cuándo volveremos aunque intentaremos estar de vuelta antes del 24 para pasar Navidad juntos. Disculpa que te dejemos sola en estas fechas. Te quiere mamá._

Al leerlo, suspiró un poco aunque no le molestó. Incluso si eran fechas importantes entendía la preocupación de sus padres por su amigo, no le abandonaban por que quisieran hacerlo y tampoco era seguro que no fueran a estar en casa ese día, ella haría lo mismo si se tratara de un amigo. Sonrió y subió a su habitación, quitándose el abrigo y dio un pequeño suspiro _–¡Voy a tomar un baño, si quieren pueden ver la tele en la sala!- _Gritó para luego abrir su ropero. Sacó unos jeans azul claro y una playera blanca de manga larga con el dibujo de un gato caricaturizado en el frente, dejándolas en la cama junto con unas medias del mismo color que la playera.

Se dirigió al baño y abrió la llave del agua de la tina. Sonrió mientras se quitaba lentamente la ropa. Estaba un poco perdida, sumida en sus pensamientos mientras su mente era invadida a cada momento por las palabras de Nodoka. Cuando estaba solo con la ropa interior, sintió el agua de la tina, sonriendo. Estaba caliente aunque no como para quemarla, simplemente suficiente como para quitarle el frío que sentía. Se terminó de desvestir y entró a la tina lentamente, suspirando suavemente por aquella agradable sensación que producía el agua sobre su cuerpo al envolverla en su calidez.

_-No me gusta Ui…-_ Susurró suavemente, hundiéndose en el agua para mojar también su cabello.

* * *

Luego de haberse bañado, se envolvió con una toalla y fue a su habitación. No sabía cuanto había tardado, quizá media hora o un poco más. Al entrar, se sorprendió bastante al encontrarse con Ui sentada en su cama y sonriéndole _–U-Ui…-_ Dijo ruborizándose, aferrándose a la toalla como si esta fuera a caer si la soltaba.

_-Jun se quedó dormida así que decidí dejarle descansar y como me aburría allá abajo, vine arriba- _Dijo la castaña sonriendo mientras Azusa se acercaba y con timidez se quitaba la toalla, dándole la espalda y comenzando a vestirse lentamente. Se puso ropa interior lo más rápido que pudo y luego se sentó junto a ella para ponerse las medias. No le veía pero sentía la mirada de la castaña recorriéndola y eso la ponía nerviosa. ¿Por qué le miraba tanto? Era incómodo y vergonzoso… incluso sus mejillas estaban cada vez más rojas en lugar de recuperar su color natural.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, escuchó una pequeña risa proveniente de la chica a su lado y volteó a verla _–Pareces tomate- _Comentó señalando hacia su rostro mientras se recostaba en la cama.

Azusa miró a un lado y se puso de pie _–Baka…- _Susurró saliendo de la habitación _–Vamos, ya es algo tarde-_ Dijo y entonces fue seguida por la castaña. Bajaron las escaleras y encontró dormida en el sillón a Jun. Se acercó y la despertó _–Listo, podemos irnos- _La chica sonrió y entonces las tres salieron de la casa.

Fueron juntas a comer y después se dirigieron al cine. Por votaciones entraron a ver una película de miedo ya que Jun y Ui querían verla aunque a Azusa no le convencía mucho la idea. Tomaron asiento en una fila de atrás de la sala ya que estaba algo lleno al frente. La primera era Jun, seguida de Ui y finalmente Azusa.

Claramente estaba nerviosa pero intentaba ocultarlo para no preocupar a sus amigas. Sin embargo, cuando la película iba avanzando, no pudo más y en una escena dio un brinco y cerró con fuerza los ojos. Definitivamente las películas de terror no eran lo suyo. Respiraba un poco agitada a causa del susto que se había llevado aunque algo la hizo calmarse. De pronto, sintió la suave mano de su amiga sobre la propia, envolviéndola y entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. Le miró sorprendida, ruborizándose pero luego sonrió de forma tierna y apretó su mano. Se acomodó y siguió "viendo la película", aunque en realidad se encontraba mirando de reojo a su amiga, sonriéndole de forma tierna y solo de vez en cuando se dedicaba a mirar la pantalla.

* * *

Al terminar la película, acompañaron a Jun a casa y luego de dejarle, se dirigieron a la casa de Azusa. Habían acordado que Yui pasaría ahí con las otras chicas por su hermana y luego irían a casa, así no tendría que volver sola.

Al llegar, fueron a la habitación de Azusa. Azusa sonrió y fue a recostarse en su cama, mirando el techo. La castaña simplemente se acercó y tomó asiento a su lado, recargando su espalda en la pared y llevó la mano izquierda a la mejilla de Azusa. Esta se estremeció un poco pero se dejo hacer, sonriendo mientras sentía como la caricia subía hasta su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, sonriendo y de forma inconsciente, hizo un pequeño ronroneo.

Comenzó a sentir sueño, mirando a la castaña y tomando la mano que tenía libre con suavidad, sonriéndole de forma dulce _–Ui…- _Susurró. Sus parpados estaban pesados y sus ojos se cerraban lentamente. No escuchó sus palabras, pero pudo ver sus labios moviéndose.

Abrió los ojos, mirando que la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. Ni siquiera notó que se había quedado dormida o peor aún, que Ui se había ido pero así era, se había quedado sola… Se sentó en la cama, suspirando y abrazando su almohada con fuerza, mirando hacia la ventana y observando la luna que tenía un brillo intenso esa noche. Estaba triste, enojada con ella misma. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse dormido? Desperdició el tiempo con ella… aunque ya tendrían otra oportunidad para verse, ¿no?. Sonrió levemente, dejándose caer de lado en la cama y cerró los ojos. Sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de carmín antes de que susurrara, rompiendo el silencio que inundaba la habitación.

_-Después de todo...Nodoka tiene razón… me gustas…-_


	3. Chapter 3

Dejo el capítulo tres x3 con este, faltarían solamente dos capítulos para terminar el fic. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Ni el anime/manga de K-ON! ni los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados por mi persona con fines no lucrativos.

Capítulo 3

Llegó a casa de Ritsu como habían acordado. Había pasado gran parte de la noche despierta sin poder pensar en nada más que en el concierto. Claro, había pensado en Ui pero lo que más atrapaba su mente era aquel evento. No era que le gustara más que la chica, solamente que tenía un día para ensayar lo que significaba que tendría que hacerlo el día entero y no solo eso, tendría que estar sin Ui… a menos que ella se presentara en el ensayo, entonces podría hacer ambas cosas…

Llamó a la puerta y sonrió, esperando a que le abrieran. Poco después escuchó una voz demasiado familiar del otro lado de la puerta y sonrió _–Ya voy-_ Gritó la castaña desde el otro lado de la puerta y abrió, mirando a Azusa _–Vaya… llegas bastante temprano, solamente ha llegado Mio- _Dijo Ritsu sonriendo mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a la menor que llevaba la guitarra en la espalda.

Azusa entró y sonrió _–Gracias-_ Dijo quitándose los tenis y siguió a la mayor hasta su habitación donde también encontró a Mio. Sonrió al verla y se sentó a su lado _–Buenos días sempai-_ Saludo sonriendo a lo que la mayor respondió de la misma forma. Luego de sentarse, le miró _–¿Decidieron que canciones tocaremos?-_

Mio sonrió y le mostró una hoja en la que venía la lista de las canciones que interpretarían en el tiempo que usarían el escenario. Azusa comenzó a revisarla y asintió una vez que termino de leer. Era bastante sencillo, sabía perfectamente cada canción aunque tenían que practicar juntas pues ese era el problema, adaptarse las cinco al ritmo de la música y coordinarse para que ninguna se adelantara o se quedara atrás. Sacó la guitarra y comenzó a tocar aunque sin conectarla a ningún amplificador para no hacer ruido _–¿A qué hora vendrán Yui y Mugi?-_

Las dos mayores se encogieron de hombros, negando con la cabeza y Mio fue la primera en responder _–Acordamos llegar aquí antes del medio día, así que no creo que se demoren mucho más, al menos Mugi debe llegar pronto. Yui puede que tarde más si se quedó dormida…-_ Dijo riendo levemente y se recostó en la cama, mirando el techo de la habitación y cerrando los ojos poco después, dando un bostezo largo.

Ritsu se sentó a su lado, mirándola y sonrió _–Deberíamos comenzar a practicar nosotras tres- _Aquellas palabras hicieron que tanto Mio como Azusa le miraran sorprendidas y Ritsu rió _-¿Qué? Debemos asegurarnos que todo salga perfecto-_

Mio asintió y se puso de pie, caminando hacia donde estaba su bajo y lo tomó para después conectarlo a un amplificador e ir a sentarse a la cama. Azusa fue a conectar su guitarra a otro amplificador que identificó como el de Yui y luego también regresó a la cama. La castaña por otro lado, fue a tomar asiento en el banco que había detrás de su batería y miró a Azusa _–¿Alguna canción en especial que te gustaría ensayar?- _

La menor lo pensó por un momento y entonces asintió _-Preferiría empezar practicando "Curry nochi rice" aunque si lo desean, podemos ensayar todo… ya veremos cuales son las que más fallan y así podemos decidir a cual practicaremos más tiempo- _Ritsu negó con la cabeza suavemente y comenzó a tocar la canción que Azusa había mencionado por lo que las otras dos tuvieron que seguirle.

* * *

Un par de horas después, alguien llamó a la puerta y Ritsu se levantó _–Iré a abrir, ustedes sigan practicando-_ Dijo mientras salía de la habitación. Esa debía de ser Yui que había llegado tarde. Ya habían tocado todas las canciones del programa tres veces, dos de ellas cuando Mugi todavía no llegaba y estaban por terminar la primera vez con ella tocando también. Poco después, Ritsu volvió a la habitación entrando ella primero, seguida por Yui. Azusa sonrió, teniendo la esperanza de que Ui viniera con ella aunque la menor no entró y eso le desanimó un poco pero de cualquier forma no hizo mucho caso. Incluso si quería verla, tenerla ahí le hubiera distraído de la práctica. Yui rápidamente fue a abrazarle, haciendo que dejara su guitarra caer en la cama y se recostara en esta, mirándola

_-Sempai… tenemos que ensayar…-_ Le dijo mirándola y suspiró. Pocos minutos después, Yui se levantó y caminó para conectar su guitarra pero se detuvo

_-¿Dónde la conecto? Azu-nyan está utilizando mi amplificador- _Dijo mirando a las demás y entonces Azusa se llevó la mano al rostro.

Sabía que olvidaba algo pero no sabía de qué se trataba. No llevaba su amplificador. Se levantó rápidamente y se puso su abrigo _–Comiencen ustedes, iré rápidamente a casa por el mío- _Salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras. Cuando estaba por salir, vio un par de tenis extras en la puerta y ladeó la cabeza, mirándolos con curiosidad. Esos eran…

_-Azusa, ¿dónde vas?- _Esa voz le robó una sonrisa y la hizo ruborizar para luego voltear lentamente y mirar a la chica que le había llamado. Ahí estaba ella, de pie a un par de metros de distancia. Ui le miraba desde la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa pequeña dibujada en los labios.

Se terminó de poner los tenis y se puso de pie _–A casa, olvide mi amplificador-_ Explicó sonriendo mientras salía de la casa de su sempai. Comenzó a caminar un poco rápido pues tenía que ir a casa y volver para seguir ensayando cuando sintió dos brazos que rodeaban uno de los suyos y miró a un lado, encontrándose con Ui que le sonreía

_-Iré contigo, ¿está bien?- _Azusa no pudo evitar ruborizarse y asintió suavemente mientras seguían caminando juntas y comenzaban a platicar, especialmente sobre el festival que se llevaría a cabo el día siguiente. Su clase también tenía cosas planeadas para el festival aunque al estar en un club que llevaría a cabo su propia actividad, Azusa estaba libre de las tareas con su clase, sin embargo Ui formaría parte de las actividades realizadas por esta.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, Azusa se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y tomó el amplificador para salir de ahí y volver lo más rápido que pudieran sin embargo, al darse vuelta se encontró con la castaña a menos de treinta centímetros de distancia. Se ruborizó demasiado al verla tan cerca y dejo a un lado el amplificador, cuidando de no dejarlo caer. La castaña le tomó suavemente una mano mientras le abrazaba con la otra y se apegaba un poco a ella. Por su parte, la mano libre de Azusa subió hasta el hombro de la chica, tomándole suavemente y miró sonrojada a un lado, sintiendo como la chica le hacía retroceder hasta hacerle caer en el sillón, quedando recostada con la castaña arriba de ella _–Ui…-_ Susurró sonrojada, sintiendo como la chica colocaba su dedo índice sobre sus labios para hacerle callar.

_-Azusa… te quiero…-_ Le susurró mirándola, acariciando suavemente su mejilla, jugando con sus cabellos con delicadeza, pasándolos entre sus dedos y acomodándolos. El rostro de la castaña también se ruborizó aunque no era nada comparado con el rostro de su amiga que estaba completamente rojo, más aún luego de oír aquellas palabras.

Sus labios rozaron por un momento y la fémina cerró los ojos mientras esperaba el movimiento por parte de Ui aunque justo cuando esta comenzó a atrapar sus labios entre los suyos y a besarle, el celular de Azusa sonó haciendo que Ui se sentara para dejar que la chica fuera por su teléfono. Azusa un poco molesta se levantó y fue por el aparato, mirando que era una llamada de Mio. Al ver la hora comprendió por que le llamaban, había pasado poco más de una hora desde que habían salido de casa de Ritsu. Respondió mirando de reojo a Ui _–Bueno… si… si, ya vamos para allá… vamos saliendo de mi casa… nos vemos- _Colgó y tragó saliva, mirando a la castaña que le sonreía y se puso de pie, tomando el amplificador con ambas manos

_-Vamos, se preocuparan si no volvemos pronto- _Azusa muy a su pesar tuvo que caminar, siguiendo a la castaña mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado ahí y lo que casi había ocurrido de no ser por aquella llamada tan inoportuna y sin más opción, tuvo que apresurarse para volver rápidamente ahí.

* * *

La noche llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba. Antes de darse cuenta ya había vuelto a casa y estaba sentada en su cama, completamente sola mientras miraba por la ventana. Su celular sonó, rompiendo el silencio y ella corrió para tomarlo, esperando que fuera Ui aunque se decepcionó un poco al ver que era su mamá _–Bueno…-_

_-Bueno, ¿Azusa?-_

_-Si mamá, soy yo-_

_-Hola cariño… discúlpanos a tu papá y a mí, no podremos volver para mañana, quizá volvamos hasta el martes-_

_-Tranquila, ya estoy grande, estaré bien-_

_-Sí pero… bueno, es navidad-_

_-Tranquila mamá, su amigo los necesita…-_

_-…_

_-¿Cómo está papá?- _Preguntó intentando cambiar el tema, no sabía que tanto afectaba el tema a sus padres y lo que menos quería era deprimirles.

_-Bien, te manda un beso y un abrazo y dice que te cuides mucho-_

_-Dile que yo también y que lo quiero mucho- _Dijo sonriendo levemente

_-Claro, se lo diré… ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Te divertiste con tus amigas?-_

_-Yo… sí… fue un buen día…-_ Susurró sonriendo levemente, recordando lo ocurrido. Había sido un gran día, sí pero estaba deprimida… luego de lo ocurrido en su casa, apenas había hablado con Ui, como si una gran barrera invisible se hubiera aparecido entre las dos y no sabía si era culpa suya pero tenía miedo de que así fuera.

_-¿Segura? Suenas preocupada-_

_-Tranquila, lo que pasa es que mañana tendremos un concierto en la escuela… estoy cansada, practicamos todo el día en casa de Ritsu-sempai-_

_-Ya veo… entonces ve a dormir cariño, te quiero. Cuídate mucho y que te vaya bien mañana-_

_-Gracias mamá… igual a ti, cuídense-_ Luego de despedirse, ambas colgaron el teléfono aunque Azusa no fue a dormir, simplemente se quedó viendo a través de la ventana, notando como comenzaba a caer algo de nieve. El frío había aumentado a lo largo del día… ¿Tendría un buen clima mañana o se volvería aun peor a lo largo de la noche? Esperaba que mejorara el clima… de lo contrario el festival podría no salir tan bien y muchos podrían preferir quedarse a descansar en casa a salir al frío tan intenso que podría llegar a hacer.

Aunque esa no era su mayor preocupación, intentaba buscar algo que le distrajera de lo ocurrido, algo que evitara que se deprimiera aunque no había muchas cosas. Simplemente comenzó a pensar en las cosas que podría hacer al otro día en el festival y entonces, una vez más vino a su mente Ui… ¿por qué todo terminaba relacionándose con ella? Tragó saliva y se recostó boca abajo, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada. No se dio cuenta cuando, pero se quedó profundamente dormida y eso era lo mejor, necesitaba descansar y reponer las energías que había gastado a lo largo de ese día.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, despertó por una llamada a su celular. Lo tomó y vio que se trataba de Ritsu _–Bueno…-_ Dijo al contestar, aún adormilada

_-¡Azu-nyan ¡ buenos días- _Dijo la chica, tan hiperactiva como siempre _–Me preguntaba si te gustaría venir a desayunar a mi casa, las demás también van a venir y así podemos aprovechar y practicar un par de veces antes de ir al festival- _La chica se sentó en la cama, tallándose los ojos y miró la hora.

_-Ritsu… son las 7 de la mañana…- _Susurró haciendo una pequeña mueca pues podría seguir durmiendo. No sabía que se traía entre manos pero seguramente no era un ensayo _-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- _La castaña sonrió y dio un pequeño suspiro

_-Me atrapaste… bueno, no quiero ensayar, quería tu ayuda para hacer algo…-_

_-¿Qué cosa?- _Preguntó Azusa mirando el techo de su habitación

_-Un regalo para Mio… cada año le regalo algo en navidad pero esta vez con los ensayos no tuve tiempo para hacerlo y bueno… Mugi está ocupada así que no puedo pedírselo y Yui… es Yui… así que esperaba poder pedírtelo a ti, claro, si no tienes algo más que hacer-_

_-No, claro que puedo hacerlo… solo dime que es lo que necesitas- _Dijo la menor sonriendo, poniendo el altavoz al celular para poder hablar sin sostenerlo y comenzó a sacar ropa para cambiarse.

* * *

Luego de haber hablado un rato con Ritsu y de tomar un baño rápido, había salido a la calle para comprar el regalo que la mayor le había encargado. Iba caminando por el centro comercial, buscando la tienda que la chica había mencionado

"_Hay una tienda de artículos musicales… la banda favorita de Mio recientemente sacó un nuevo disco y ella no lo ha conseguido por lo que yo lo encargue… se supone que llega hoy… ¿puedes recogerlo? Esta a mi nombre, Tainaka Ritsu…"_

Un rato luego de haber llegado, dio con la tienda que buscaba y entró, acercándose al mostrador _–Disculpe…-_ Llamó a un empleado que se le acercó y le miró sonriendo

_-¿Qué necesitas?-_

_-Venía a recoger un disco… está a nombre de Tainaka Ritsu-_

_-Mmm… permíteme…- _Comenzó a revisar en la computadora y luego de un par de minutos asintió _–Entiendo, ahora mismo te lo traigo- _Dijo para luego ir a la trastienda. En cinco minutos estaba de vuelta con un disco envuelto, listo para regalar.

_-Gracias, ¿Cuánto es?- _Preguntó mientras miraba el disco, preguntándose de que grupo sería, Ritsu no lo había mencionado.

_-Ya esta pagado, no es nada-_

_-Ok, muchas gracias- _Dijo sonriendo mientras salía de la tienda. Ya que tenía tiempo, comenzó a ver todas las tiendas que había ahí, buscando algo interesante y entonces miró una tienda que había visto hacia unos días con Ui, recordando que a la castaña le había gustado un peluche aunque no tenía dinero para comprarlo. Abrió su monedero y contó el dinero que llevaba en ese momento. Le alcanzaba. Sonrió y entró a la tienda, buscando el peluche que la chica quería y cuando lo encontró lo tomó y fue a la caja. Pagó y volvió a casa pues era algo grande así que le incomodaba un poco andar con él por la calle. La pregunta era como se lo daría… aunque ya vería la forma, por ahora tenía que ir a reunirse con las demás a la escuela así que tomó su guitarra y la guardó para luego partir hacia la escuela.

* * *

Al llegar a la escuela no encontró a ninguna de las otras chicas del club así que comenzó a recorrer el patio, mirando todos los puestos que había. Puestos de comida, juegos, artículos de distintos tipos, prácticamente había todo. De pronto tropezó con alguien pues iba distraída mirando un puesto de comidas y sintió como la otra persona caía al suelo. Cerró los ojos sin verle e hizo una reverencia _–Lo siento, iba distraída y no puse atención… ¿estás bien?- _Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con Ui en el suelo que estaba sentada y le miraba con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en los labios. Azusa se ruborizó y miró a un lado mientras la castaña se ponía de pie

_-Tranquila, estoy bien…- _Dijo limpiando la nieve que había quedado pegada a su ropa

_-Perdón…- _Insistió mirándole de reojo y luego le miró de frente, tragando saliva y recordando lo ocurrido el día anterior

Ui sonrió y le revolvió el cabello _–Tranquila, no pasa nada… ¿y las demás?- _Preguntó con curiosidad y Azusa negó con la cabeza

_-No han llegado, soy la única- _Respondió mirándole y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

_-Entiendo… bueno, tengo que ir a trabajar, lo siento… cuídate, iré a verlas cuando toquen- _Dijo sonriendo y justo cuando Azusa pensaba despedirse, sintió como rápidamente la castaña unía sus labios a los de ella y le besaba de una forma efímera para luego romper el beso y alejarse corriendo, aprovechando la sorpresa que se había llevado Azusa con esta acción.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue seguirla con la mirada mientras sentía sus mejillas arder y unas cuantas miradas curiosas de las personas que habían visto lo ocurrido. Bajo la cabeza para cubrir su rostro sonrojado con su cabello y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de ahí, buscando un lugar más tranquilo.

El concierto estaba a solo unas cuantas horas y la chica solo hacía que Azusa estuviera cada vez más y más nerviosa aunque al mismo tiempo, feliz.


	4. Chapter 4

Hii

Bueno, disculpen la demora con el capítulo w tuve algunos asuntitos que resolver así que no tenía tiempo de escribir.

Espero que sea de su agrado y sus comentarios/criticas/lo que sea

Gracias por leer

Ni el anime/manga de K-ON! ni los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados por mi persona con fines no lucrativos.

Capítulo 4

Suspiró y tomó asiento en una banca del jardín que se formaba en la unión de dos muros del edificio principal, creando una "L" y miró el suelo. Seguía confundida luego de lo ocurrido con Ui cuando llegó a la preparatoria. Mordió su labio inferior y cerró los ojos. Estaba cansada, no había dormido muy bien la noche anterior pues estaba demasiado nerviosa. No solo tenía el concierto en mente, también quería hablar con Ui, quería decirle lo que sentía aunque no sabía cuál era la forma correcta y ahora, aparte de estar nerviosa, estaba confundida por aquel beso que la joven le había dado. ¿Acaso disfrutaba torturándola de aquella manera? Suspiró y se acurrucó contra la pared.

_-Ui…-_

Susurró mientras sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente por el sueño y finalmente, cayó rendida y cerró los ojos. Su respiración estaba tranquila a pesar de cómo se encontraba ella pues finalmente, a cada segundo que pasaba el concierto estaba más cerca y los nervios aumentaban, cosa que ni el sueño que tenía podía quitarle. Escuchó los pasos de una persona aunque estos sonaron distantes, como si estuvieran a varios metros sin embargo, sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y cuando lo hizo, los pasos pararon. No vio quien era, simplemente sintió como alguien tomaba asiento a su lado y se quedó profundamente dormida

* * *

"_Sabes onee-chan… me gusta Azusa"_

_-Yui-_

La castaña sacudió la cabeza, atónita. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos desde el momento en que su hermana menor le había dicho aquellas palabras la noche anterior.

_-Disculpa, estaba distraída-_ Dijo a Ritsu mientras caminaban. Llevaba un buen rato así, seguro la baterista y la bajista sospecharían un poco pero no podía calmarse, no dejaba de pensar en eso. En ellas. Su hermana y su querida kohai… ¿qué pasaría si estaban juntas? Seguramente serían muy felices… podía deducirlo solo con verlas pero… también era seguro que se olvidarían de ella, no podría darle los mimos a Azusa como siempre lo hacía, tampoco sería consentida por su hermana pues esta estaría consintiendo a la menor en su lugar pero, de cualquier modo… si ellas eran felices, debía alegrarse, ¿no? Su hermana y su kohai, su amiga, si ellas eran felices, las cosas debían estar bien.

_-Yui, ¿te sientes mal? Llevas toda la mañana comportándote extraña-_ Le dijo la bajista, preocupada. Y ¿Cómo no estarlo cuando ella, Yui, fuente de los inagotables ánimos del club estaba tan decaída como entonces? Puso una mano en la frente de la guitarrista, quien sonrió ampliamente y se giro para verla.

_-Tranquila Mio, Ricchan. Solamente estaba pensando que podría regalarle a Ui en navidad… no quería preocuparlas- _Sonrió y apresuró un poco el paso, volteando a verlas con aquella sonrisa alegre –y despistada- que siempre portaba, característica de ella _–Vamos, ya es un poco tarde así que no podemos perder más tiempo-_

_-Bueno, si cierta persona no se hubiera quedado dormida, habríamos podido llegar un rato antes y así, recorrer con más calma los puestos antes de comenzar a ensayar- _Reclamó la baterista, mirando a la guitarrista que se hizo de oídos sordos y siguió caminando como si aquellas palabras nunca hubieran existido. La baterista rió levemente y apresuró el paso, alcanzando a la guitarrista _–Vamos Mio, apresúrate-_ Dijo a la chica de cabello negro que se había rezagado un poco pues estaba contestando a un mensaje de texto que acababa de recibir hacía unos momentos por parte de la tecladista

* * *

Aquel aroma… aquel conocido aroma…

Se levantó de un brinco, mirando con ojos bastante abiertos a la rubia que no pudo evitar reír al ver la reacción que tuvo la menor al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Miró a un lado, apenada y sus ojos se posaron sobre la rubia, observándola de reojo _–Lo siento…-_

_-Tranquila, en realidad vi que te estabas durmiendo y no pude evitar abrazarte, te veías adorable- _Aquellas palabras hicieron que las mejillas de la menor ardieran y se tiñeran de carmín.

_-¿Y las demás?- _Preguntó para cambiar el tema mientras sus mejillas dejaban ese tono carmín y volvían a ser blancas como antes. Suspiró suavemente y se acomodó el cabello con la mano derecha

_-Ya vienen, envié un mensaje a Mio mientras dormías, Yui se quedó dormida así que se les hizo un poco tarde- _Dijo sonriendo y se puso de pie, caminando junto a Azusa _–¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo?-_

Al escuchar la pregunta sonrió y asintió con la cabeza _–Si, estaría bien. No he desayunado-_ Sonrió y comenzó a caminar junto a su sempai hasta que entraron al edificio principal, donde la mayoría de los puestos de comida se habían establecido. Comenzaron a caminar y entonces se toparon con el salón de Azusa, que tenía un maid café. Al recordar eso, la menor se detuvo y sonrió _–Mugi-sempai, ¿te parece bien si comemos con las chicas de mi clase?- _La rubia se detuvo y sonrió para luego entrar con la menor a su salón e ir a tomar asiento a una de las mesas que se habían improvisado, uniendo los pupitres. Debido a que el día apenas comenzaba, no había muchas personas, quedaba solo una mesa libre luego de que ellas ocuparan una, pero al menos no tuvieron que hacer fila.

Desde donde estaban, pudieron ver a Ui que estaba hasta el fondo del salón donde habían improvisado una cocina para preparar tanto los alimentos como las bebidas que vendían.

Azusa sonrió al verla y se ruborizó ligeramente. Se veía muy bien con el vestido de maid… demasiado bien. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la forma en que la rubia le miraba y aquella sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro, así como el brillo que comenzaba a haber en sus ojos _–Te gusta Ui-_ Dijo de pronto, haciendo que la menor se ruborizara por completo y volteara a verla, sin saber que decir o hacer, intentó hablar, pero se trabaron sus palabras y lo único que pudo hacer fue balbucear un poco.

Agachó la mirada, ruborizada y se quedó en silencio, sin decir nada. En ese momento, la rubia sonrió y se puso de pie, sentándose a su lado _–No tiene nada malo, es normal, después de todo, es una chica muy linda-_ Le dijo sonriendo, mirando a la castaña que estaba del otro lado del salón. Azusa miró a la rubia aunque se tranquilizó al oír sus palabras.

_-Es más complicado de lo que parece…-_ Le dijo luego de haber guardado silencio un rato, haciendo que la rubia riera suavemente _–Ni siquiera sé que siente ella por mí- _

* * *

Luego de haber tenido una larga e incómoda conversación con su sempai, las demás chicas del club habían llegado y en una rápida y suplicante mirada hacia la rubia, dejó el tema zanjado. No quería seguir aquella conversación con todas ahí, mucho menos con Yui que no se distinguía por ser una chica discreta, seguramente lo primero que haría sería ir a decirle a su hermana menor.

Así fue, en cuanto las otras tomaron asiento junto a ellas, aquel tema del cual habían conversado se dejo de lado, como si nunca lo hubieran sacado a relucir y comenzaron a hablar de otros asuntos, principalmente del concierto que estaba cada vez más cerca, solo un par de horas más y tendrían su último ensayo para estar listas cuando la hora de la presentación llegara.

Yui sonrió ampliamente al ver a su hermana menor al fondo y levantó ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza, saludándola enérgicamente. La menor, sonrió y correspondió el saludo desde su lugar para luego seguir con sus deberes. Una chica se les acercó para preguntarles si querían pedir algo a lo cual, todas asintieron. Azusa, Yui y Ritsu pidieron un café mientras que Mio y Mugi pidieron una taza de té. Mientras les traían el pedido, el tema sobre el concierto volvió _–Creo que deberíamos comenzar a ensayar antes-_ Comentó Mio, ganándose la mirada de desacuerdo de Yui y Ritsu, quienes claramente tenían la intención de disfrutar al máximo el festival hasta que la hora del ensayo llegara. Seguramente si pudieran, ni siquiera asistirían a aquel último ensayo con tal de poder divertirse media hora más. Mio no parecía muy contenta, sin embargo no insistió.

Unos minutos después, la misma chica que les había tomado la orden regresó con una bandeja y le dejo a cada una la bebida que había pedido. Claramente, la más nerviosa era Mio. Azusa lo notó pues sus manos estaban temblorosas a la hora que sostuvo su taza, casi haciendo que el líquido que contenía se derramara _–Mio-sempai, tranquila, todo saldrá bien, los últimos tres ensayos han salido perfectos- _Le dijo sonriendo, intentando calmarla pues el verla así, estaba logrando que ella también estuviera nerviosa. La mayor le miró, sonriendo y negó con la cabeza

_-No estoy nerviosa- _Azusa suspiró. Era muy mala mintiendo. ¿Acaso tanto le había afectado lo ocurrido en el primer festival escolar? Había sido vergonzoso, pero hacía más de un año desde que aquello ocurrió y aunque hubiera pasado menos, eso no significaba que esta vez fuera a ocurrirle también. Dio un pequeño trago a su café, mirando a Ritsu que comenzaba a hablar.

_-Si vamos ahora a la obra de teatro que presentan las del 3-D, podremos estar a tiempo para la presentación del coro en el auditorio y nos quedaría una media hora para comer y una hora para hacer lo que deseemos antes de que la hora del ensayo llegue- _Comentó decidida, mirando un folleto que tenía en el cual anunciaban los distintos eventos que llevaría a cabo cada clase y el horario de estos. Luego de que hablara, todas las chicas se quedaron pensativas un momento, analizando los planes que Ritsu tenía.

Azusa negó con la cabeza, mirándolas _–Yo esperaré para ir con Ui a la obra de teatro, así que ustedes vayan primero- _Dijo luego de pensarlo por unos minutos. La castaña debería de quedar libre en un rato más así que podría ir a divertirse con ella, disfrutar el festival y cuando la hora de ir al ensayo llegara, reunirse con las demás del club. Las demás lo pensaron y asintieron para entonces, comenzar a hacer planes de lo que ellas harían. Azusa se quedó en silencio, escuchándolas mientras seguía bebiendo de su café de vez en cuando y sin darse cuenta, de pronto había vaciado la taza.

* * *

Luego de un rato, las otras cuatro chicas del club se retiraron así que ella se puso de pie y se acercó a Ui que estaba preparando un capuchino _–Ui- _Le habló para hacerla voltear pues estaba de espaldas. Cuando se volteó, le sonrió _–¿A que hora terminas tu turno?- _Preguntó con curiosidad para ver cuánto tiempo tenía. No llevaba aún la guitarra así que debía volver a casa por ella para evitar que se le hiciera tarde.

La castaña miró su reloj y luego le miró a ella _–En media hora termina mi turno, ¿por qué?- _

_-Solo quería saber. Iré a casa por mi guitarra, ¿te parece si nos vemos en la entrada de la escuela? Si llegas ahí y todavía no regreso, llámame-_

La castaña asintió y ambas se despidieron. Luego de eso, Azusa salió rápidamente para ir a casa. No vivía tan lejos pero si iba con mucha calma, quizá dejaría a la castaña esperando un rato. Prefería ser ella quien esperara.

* * *

Al volver a la preparatoria, se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada. Miró por la ventana a Ui, quien también iba llegando al lugar que habían acordado. Sonrió al verla _"Justo a tiempo" _Pensó mientras atravesaba el umbral de la puerta y volteaba a verla, sonriéndole _–Parece como si nos hubiéramos coordinado-_ Le dijo sonriendo, rascándose la mejilla. Al hombro, llevaba colgado el estuche de su mochila y para su suerte, en la escuela había amplificadores así que no necesitó llevar uno propio, lo que le permitió volver más rápidamente.

La castaña sonrió y ambas comenzaron a caminar, subiendo lentamente las escaleras _–¿Las demás chicas están en el salón del club?-_ Preguntó mientras llegaban al segundo piso y giraban para comenzar a subir las escaleras al tercero.

_-Lo dudo, iban a ver la obra de teatro 3-D y la presentación del coro en el auditorio, no sé donde estén ahora- _Explicó mirando de reojo a Ui, sonriendo levemente. _–Lo más probable es que vayan al auditorio en este momento, ¿quieres ir?-_

_-Mmm… no se… creo que prefiero ir a ver la obra de teatro del 3-D, escuché que estarán haciendo varias funciones a lo largo del día- _Azusa asintió mientras abría la puerta del salón de música, habitación donde las actividades del club se llevaban a cabo. Entró, dejando abierto para que Ui pudiera entrar y miró que los instrumentos de las demás ya estaban ahí. Sonrió y fue a dejar su guitarra junto a la de Yui. Mientras estaba ahí, escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se cerraba y los pasos de Ui acercándose a ella. Cuando se giró, se encontró con la chica a menos de un metro, haciendo que se sonrojara por completo.

_-Te ves linda cuando estas sonrojada- _Comentó al ver la reacción en su rostro, haciendo que se sonrojara mucho más. Rió suavemente, llevando su diestra hacia su mejilla y la acarició suavemente _-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-Nada…- _Susurró mirando a un lado, bastante avergonzada. Ui se le acercó, haciendo que tragara saliva y logrando ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

La castaña se acercó otro poco, obligando a Azusa a retroceder un paso y por ende, haciendo que su espalda se golpeara contra la pared. La tenía atrapada. Su mano izquierda fue a su cintura, tomándola suavemente y atrayéndole a ella. Cerró los ojos y le abrazó, besando su mejilla. Azusa se quedó quieta y unos segundos después, correspondió el abrazo aunque tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, no quería un simple abrazo aunque tampoco se atrevía a pedir o hacer más pero de cualquier forma, las palabras que dijo la castaña a continuación le hicieron relajarse y abrazarse a ella con aún más fuerza, como si no quisiera que les separaran.

_-Te quiero Azusa-_ Le susurró al oído, haciendo que su aliento acariciara su piel del mismo modo que sus manos le acariciaban la espalda. La aludida sonrió, ruborizándose y apoyó su mejilla contra la de la castaña.

_-Igual te quiero Ui...- _No entendía el porqué las cosas habían terminado así entre ambas. Hacía unos días eran solo amigas y de pronto, con algo que había comenzado como un simple experimento, había logrado robarle su independencia. Desde ese momento, había sentido que su felicidad dependía de la felicidad de la castaña. Cada pensamiento que pasaba por su mente, de una forma u otra, estaba relacionado con ella. Estar cerca le hacía feliz mientras que estar lejos era como una tortura.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de su mejor amiga.


	5. Chapter 5

Este capítulo va dedicado a **misspepperland**quien me dio los ánimos de volver a escribir luego de un largo tiempo sin poder hacerlo. Gracias

Ni el anime/manga de K-ON! ni los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados por mi persona con fines no lucrativos.

Una noche a tu lado. Capítulo 5. Final

Estaban a punto de comenzar a tocar. Ya estaban en el escenario y como siempre, una gran cantidad de alumnas y muchas otras personas de afuera de la escuela se habían reunido en cuanto fue anunciado por el altavoz de la escuela que ellas, el Club de música ligera, comenzarían a tocar.

Estaba bastante nerviosa, sus piernas temblaban ligeramente e incluso se podía ver que hasta Yui parecía un poco preocupada por la presentación, que estaba a tan solo minutos de empezar. El ambiente había enfriado desde hacía una hora hasta ese momento y era de esperarse siendo invierno, en realidad, aquel había sido uno de los días más cálidos desde hacía un par de semanas. Debido a que el concierto sería en exteriores, las chicas se vieron obligadas a abrigarse más de lo que quizá hubieran deseado.

Mio volteó a ver a Azusa, quien asintió suavemente con la cabeza y entonces la mirada de Mio pasó a la siguiente integrante de la banda hasta que al final, se quedó fija sobre los ojos de Ritsu y esta vez fue Mio quien asintió. En cuanto lo hizo, el sonido de las baquetas golpeándose una con otra resonó y luego del tercer golpe, el sonido de la música inundó el lugar.

La menor miraba a sus compañeras de reojo, por alguna razón eso calmaba sus nervios, y más constantemente, su mirada recorría el público en busca de esos ojos, aquella mirada y aquella sonrisa que podían calmarla en cualquier situación pero no podía encontrarle, hasta que un grito que sonó por encima de los demás, al menos para ella fue así, llamó su atención. Ahí estaba ella, se las había arreglado para llegar junto con Jun a la primera fila. Sonrió dulcemente, mirando a la castaña a los ojos mientras seguía tocando.

Los ojos ni de una ni de la otra se separaron, no hasta que la canción terminó y la menor volteó a ver a las demás, sonriéndoles. Yui, como siempre, se encargó de presentar a las integrantes de la banda, diciendo quizá más información de la necesaria y causando una respuesta positiva en el público, que parecía disfrutar con el dialogo de Yui hasta que se hizo el silencio y entonces los aplausos llegaron.

Cuando los aplausos comenzaron a apagarse, Yui anunció la siguiente canción y así, las cinco chicas comenzaron a tocar. Azusa estaba concentrada, esa canción no le había salido muy bien a Yui en el ensayo por lo que estaba un poco preocupada, con la mirada sobre su sempai como si con el hecho de estar mirándola fuera a hacerle tocar bien.

El tiempo pasó rápido después de eso, antes de darse cuenta el concierto había terminado y ya se encontraban agradeciendo al publico que les había escuchado, deseándoles una feliz navidad y hablando una por una tanto a sus compañeras como a quienes les habían acompañado aquel día tanto al festival como a la hora de su concierto.

Todo había salido perfecto.

Llevaron los instrumentos al salón de música para guardarlos en sus estuches y disfrutar del final del festival, quedaba poco tiempo para que llegara a su fin. En cuanto sus manos estuvieron libres, la menor sintió los brazos de su sempai rodearla con fuerza y apegarla a su cuerpo. Sin necesitar voltear a verla, sabía quién era _–Yui…- _Dijo algo incómoda, mirándola de reojo mientras la mayor le sonreía y luego de un par de segundos la soltaba. Todas parecían bastante alegres mientras salían de la habitación aunque Azusa se quedó rezagada sin que las demás se dieran cuenta, mirando por la ventana de la habitación a las personas que disfrutaban aquel evento, grupos de amigos, justo como ella con sus sempai, personas que se encontraban solas pero a pesar de eso la expresión de su rostro llena de júbilo, reflejaba su alegría y también, muchas parejas que iban caminando de un lado a otro tomadas de la mano. Sonrió de forma melancólica al verles, ella también lo deseaba, estar así con la persona que amaba.

_-Es lindo, ¿no?-_ La voz de la castaña sonó detrás de ella, haciéndole dar un brinco pues no le había escuchado entrar en la habitación y cuando se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a encararla, sintió los labios de la otra presionándose contra los suyos, obligándola a retroceder ese pequeño paso que le separaba del muro y recargar la espalda contra éste. Cerró los ojos lentamente, tomando a la chica por la cintura con una mano mientras que la otra subía por su espalda hasta su cabello, acariciándolo suavemente y enredando sus dedos.

Cuando le sintió separarse, hizo un pequeño mohín mostrando su desacuerdo, más no le obligó a seguir, la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Ui le obligó a callar y corresponder aquel gesto con otra sonrisa.

* * *

–_Felicidades, Azusa- _Dijo la castaña con aquella dulce voz que hacía a la morena estremecer _–Vamos a celebrar con las demás, ¿te parece?- _La chica lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza, en realidad no dejaba irse de ahí porque eso representaba alejarse de ella, de su calor pero tuvo que ceder a esa lejanía cuando luego de alejarse un par de pasos, sus manos se desprendieron a causa de la distancia entre ambas.

Al terminar el festival, ya no quedaban tantas personas, en realidad parecía como si todos hubieran esperado hasta esa hora para poder escuchar a las chicas tocar antes de volver a casa.

En aquel momento, las siete jóvenes caminaban por la calle lentamente, conversando de lo que harían durante las vacaciones. Como era de esperarse, la única que ya tenía planes fijos era Mugi, quien viajaría al extranjero con su familia y volvería tan solo un par de días antes de volver a clases. Azusa, Jun y Ui comenzaban a hacer planes, así como el resto de las integrantes del club de música ligera aunque al final acordaron reunirse todas, con la excepción de la rubia, claro.

Una a una, fueron tomando su propio camino a casa hasta que solamente quedaron Azusa y las dos hermanas quienes, a diferencia de la guitarrista más joven, conversaban alegremente, riendo un poco de vez en cuando pero sin dejar de caminar hacia su destino.

Llegaron a un cruce de calles y la morena se detuvo, mirando a sus acompañantes _–Yo me voy por aquí, cuídense y que tengan una muy feliz navidad- _Les dijo mientras se despedía, dándole un abrazo a cada una para después darse la vuelta y caminar en la dirección en la que se encontraba su hogar. Su cabeza estaba agachada y su sonrisa se esfumó lentamente del rostro, en aquel momento la idea de que sus padres estuvieran fuera en esa fecha resultó horrible, no por el hecho de estar sin ellos pues sabía que estaban con un asunto muy importante, sino por el hecho de que se encontraría sola. Suspiró suavemente y al pasar por afuera de una tienda, de esas que abren todo el día, entró. Si su madre no estaba en casa, quería decir que no había una cena preparada, esperando por su llegada, y sus ánimos, no eran los suficientes para cocinar algo. Sonrió al empleado al entrar, saludándole. Aquello le parecía un poco triste, incluso aquel día había tenido que trabajar.

Se quedó vagando por la tienda, mirando cada aparador mientras hacía tiempo. No tenía un motivo por el cual llegar temprano a casa. Cuando al final se decidió, tomó unas cuantas cosas de comida, onigiris y otras cosas ya preparadas y se dirigió al mostrador. Cuando dejo las cosas ahí, buscó su monedero mientras el empleado registraba cada una para decirle el precio total.

_-No deberías tener esa cara- _La voz del empleado le hizo voltear a verlo, extrañada. El chico sonreía dulcemente, mirándola _–Es navidad, deberías alegrarte… una sonrisa te quedaría mucho mejor- _Añadió en cuanto sus ojos entablaron contacto con los de la menor, quien simplemente pudo sonreírle levemente.

_-Muchas gracias- _Dijo mientras abandonaba la tienda y caminaba el pequeño tramo que le faltaba para llegar a su casa, tan solo unos cuantos metros. Al entrar, se dirigió a su habitación no sin antes dejar lo que había comprado en la cocina.

Se tiró en la cama y cerró los ojos, estaba cansada.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, encontraron una nota sobre la mesa, era de sus padres:

_Disculpen que nos adelantáramos y cenáramos sin ustedes, tenemos que levantarnos muy temprano así que fuimos a dormir antes para descansar bien. Esperamos que te haya ido muy bien en el concierto Yui y que tanto tú como Ui se divirtieran en el festival._

_La cena está en el refrigerador, solo hace falta calentarla y podrán comer. Ui hazte cargo por favor._

_Las quieren, mamá y papá._

La menor sonrió y se lo entregó a su hermana para que lo leyera mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina y comenzaba a revisar lo que sus padres habían preparado. Sonrió y comenzó a sacar las cosas del refrigerador_ –Nee-chan, la cena tardará un poco en estar caliente así que puedes cambiarte de ropa por algo más cómodo mientras yo me encargo de esto-_ Le dijo desde la cocina y luego de recibir una respuesta afirmativa, escuchó a la mayor subiendo las escaleras.

Se encargó de calentar la cena y luego de acomodar las cosas en el kotatsu, subió para cambiarse por su pijama. Al volver, rió suavemente por la expresión en el rostro de su hermana_ –Ui, apresúrate o moriré de hambre- _Dijo en cuanto vio a la menor aparecer y le siguió con la mirada hasta que tomó asiento junto a ella, del mismo lado del kotatsu y le sonrió dulcemente. Yui devolvió la sonrisa y así, las dos comenzaron a comer.

Al terminar, Ui se encargó de lavar las cosas y volver a refrigerar la comida que había quedado pero en cuanto eso estuvo terminado, volvió a sentarse en el kotatsu junto a la mayor. Entonces comenzaron a platicar del festival así como de planes y cosas que anhelaban hacer en las vacaciones, hasta que el sonido del celular de ambas les hizo ir a buscarlo a su habitación.

* * *

_-Feliz navidad Ritsu-_

_-Feliz navidad Mio…- _Dijo sonriendo, dispuesta a entrar a su casa aunque justo antes de cerrar la puerta, la abrió nuevamente y salió, tomando a su amiga del brazo -_¡es cierto!, pasa un momento, ¿está bien? Solo serán un par de minutos- _Le dijo al notar la expresión de desacuerdo de la morena mientras le jalaba del brazo y la obligaba a entrar. Una vez adentro, resignada a que no podría irse, siguió a la castaña hasta su habitación y sacó una pequeña caja envuelta con papel para regalo. Había encargado a Azusa que recogiera el regalo y aprovechando un momento en el que se separó de las demás, fue a dejarlo a casa para asegurarse de no perderlo en el festival.

La bajista miró la caja extrañada y la abrió lentamente, cuidando que el papel no se rompiera aunque al poder ver de qué se trataba, se podía ver el deseo en su rostro de deshacerse de una vez por todas de aquel papel y poder mirar bien su regalo. La baterista rió con aquella expresión y rasgó el papel por la mitad de un movimiento _–Ups, se me patinó la mano…- _Dijo riendo, antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza como era típico.

_-Idiota, el papel era lindo- _Dijo la chica molesta, mirando a la castaña a los ojos para después mirar el disco que le había obsequiado _–Ritsu, muchísimas graci…- _Sus palabras fueron apagadas por los labios de la castaña que se posaron sobre los de ella, obligándole a guardar silencio mientras su mano acariciaba suavemente su cabello y su mejilla. La morena se ruborizó al momento pero correspondió tímidamente, abrazando a Ritsu por la cintura y acercándole a ella.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, la castaña sonrió dulcemente _–Te amo- _Le susurró al oído, haciéndola sonrojar mucho más

_-También… también te amo…- _Susurró con timidez, sonriendo levemente a su "amiga", su novia en realidad.

En ese momento, el celular de ambas sonó y las hizo voltear a verlo, mirando un mensaje de la integrante más joven del club.

* * *

Estaba tirada en su cama, luego de haber enviado un mensaje a todas sus amigas para desearles una feliz navidad junto a sus familias y darles buenos deseos. Sus ojos recorrían desganados el techo de la habitación, no tenía hambre aún pero comenzaba a pensar en ir a cenar para poder dormir cuanto antes.

Dio un pequeño bostezo y se puso de pie. Se cambió de ropa, poniéndose pijama y bajo las escaleras lentamente, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Cuando estaba por comenzar a comer, alguien llamó a la puerta repetidas veces. Fue hacia allá, extrañada y abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose al verla frente a ella _–¡Ui!- _Dijo sorprendida, mirando que su amiga temblaba un poco a causa del frío, estaba en pijama y solo llevaba una bufanda para protegerse.

_-Lo siento… olvidé por completo que estabas sola…- _Dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella para después besarla suavemente, tomando su mejilla. La morena cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso, tomando a la castaña por la cintura aunque se separó poco después

_-Tonta, estas temblando demasiado… espérame en la sala, metete al kotatsu y te traeré algo más para que te abrigues- _Le dijo mientras corría escaleras arriba y tomó una manta con la cual podrían cubrirse ambas. Al volver, miró que la chica estaba en la cocina y fue hacia allá _–Te dije que esperaras en el kotatsu-_

_-¿Cómo iba a hacerlo viendo que planeabas comer esto en navidad?- _Dijo refiriéndose a la comida precocida que había comprado antes de ir a casa

_-Pues, no tengo nada preparado así que…-_ En ese momento, la castaña le mostró una bolsa que traía colgada del hombro

_-Lo hizo mi mamá junto con mi papá, sobró para otra ración y suponía que no tendrías nada preparado así que decidí traerlo-_

Sonrió dulcemente y cubrió a la castaña con la manta, ayudándole con las cosas para después volver al kotatsu y comer ahí. Al terminar, dejaron todo en la cocina y subieron a su habitación, recostándose en la cama y mirando el techo, en silencio.

La primera en romperlo, fue Azusa que musitó con tono de reproche _-¿Qué querías saliendo así a estas horas? ¿Pescar un resfriado?- _Le dijo a la castaña, mirándola de reojo.

_-No, claro que no quería eso…-_ Dijo la castaña apoyando su brazo en la cama para colocarse de lado y poder mirar mejor a su amiga

_-¿Entonces?- _Preguntó mirándola, girando apenas su cuerpo hacia ella.

La castaña sonrió dulcemente y se acercó, besando una vez más sus labios mientras rápidamente, su mano se entrelazaba con la ajena y cruzaba sus dedos, atrapando su mano contra la cama en aquel agarre tan delicado pero fuerte al mismo tiempo. Cuando sus labios se separaron, susurró con delicadeza.

_-Solo quería pasar una noche a tu lado-_

-o-o-o-

Hasta aquí llegó la primer parte de la historia. Debo decir que me tomó bastante tiempo este último capítulo pues tuve varios problemas y no tenía tiempo o ánimos para escribir, aún así, aquí está luego de una larga espera. Al final, no pude resistirme a poner al menos una escena de MiTsu *3*

Espero que les haya gustado la historia y bueno, tengo pensado hacer una continuación que será unos años después del final de ésta, constará de varios capítulos al igual que ésta, entre 4 o 5 pues aún no tengo una idea completa, aunque sí la trama principal, lo único que puedo decir es que sigue a la misma pareja, Azusa y Ui

Muchas gracias a quienes me han leído desde el inicio, así como aquellos que me leyeron desde el anterior capítulo o desde éste mismo. También agradezco a quienes dejan sus comentarios, eso da ganas para seguir escribiendo.

Un saludo.


End file.
